


Dreamnoblade Fanart Book

by Suga_BloomLili



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, eyy here’s the dnb fanart book :D, fanart and stuff, i spent happy hours for the hungry dnb shippers :), if no like just leave...seriously, it’s just, there isn’t that much to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_BloomLili/pseuds/Suga_BloomLili
Summary: The title and tags are pretty self-explanatory ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Just fanarts of dreamnoblade by meeee, whether it’s from my oneshot book or when I’m bored ^^Ranges from 3-5+ fanarts per chapter :3(DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 430
Kudos: 2391





	1. Eyyyy what’s up! :D

Oh hey! Look! :D

Okay so I have a, like, routine when I do these kinds of fanart/art books _(this is actually my 2nd but shhhhh)_

I post 3 artworks, explain what I did and stuff or something, and that’s...it

Yeah there isn’t much to say, either. I’m blanking as I write this lmao xDD

Let’s just start ^^

This is my new design of Dream! <)

I drew this on 10/19 _(october 19, obviously x3),_ technically just yesterday when I published this and uhh, nothing much to say, either. The white sleeves were accidental, btw! When I was messing with the wand and hue, and I liked it

So I kept it

Moving on! <D

I had fun designing my own...crap I forgot the word—my _interpretation_! _Riiiiight_ xDD

This is my interpretation of Techno <3 I wanted to royal mantle to look very...well, _royal-y,_ especially his top :D

I had the half-mind to give him full bangs but a glimpse at forehead is great <))

Okay last one-

Awww, they be cute boyfies TvT

I just drew this during my break _(only for an hour becuz homework ughhhhhh-)_ so I'm sorry if it looks really rushed xP

...I think that’s all I can say to that

If dreamnoblade were characters this is how I personally imagine them to be ^v^

Yeah, I’m bad at this >x<

Idk how to explain my own art, okay? Explaining oneshot chapters are _way_ easier, even tho I’ve been drawing far longer than I’ve been writing XC

_(i’ve, uh, only started writing since 2017, i’ll gracefully mention, so, i only had fanfics as my teachers to improve my writing, lol. i didn’t even want to be a writer in the first place but then here we are xD_

_i drew since i was literally a baby so yes i can draw i swear i’m trying to improve eeeeeep-)_

Yeah that’s about it

When will I update again?

I dunno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I’ll either draw sketches and stuff, maybe scenes from my oneshot book. Or different AUs for fun. Like this one scene I wanted to draw in the 2nd part of the Servant AU ^^

Only if I have 3 artworks ready, tho

Compared to my oneshot book and this, this will have slower updates ngl x3

Okay that’s all I have bye-

Just givin’ you all content cuz I’ll probably update in the weekend

And yeah, you can save these if you want as your background or something idk

_(just don’t repost anywhere at. all. this is only for dnb shippers. i’ll delete myself if dream/techno sees this, and not in a joking or fangirl way, so pls don’t :( thanks ><)_

Take care fellow muffinteers! <D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ps: honestly you can see this as ship or or not, just depends on how i draw them whether it’s intentional or not and how you interpret it x3)
> 
> (pps: just remember this is all for fun and i love dnb regardless of ship)
> 
> (ppps: oh yeah NO REPOSTING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ÒmÓ DON’T REALLY WANT MY STUFF OUT THERE HAHA TY >m<)


	2. Repost! <DD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine updating only twice a month, COULDN’T be me

Hallooooo :DD

Erm, this is mostly a repost tho, of the other fanarts in the oneshot book—but whatever whatevs! xD

I’ll just slap it in one place, aka here, and talk about it I guess?

Have to admit, I...don’t know how to draw “b o i s”. I drew a few but I’m not that confident on it compared to girls, sooo I just yolo’d this and hoped it didn’t look bad with my new art style lol

But hey, writing the high school au was fun! :D

Could’ve done better, but writing actual romance is...huh, a very different feeling since I’ve only been doing platonic fics for the past year ‘til now :3

_(2017-18 was a weird year for me, obviously cuz that’s my fetus days of writing, but at least mid2018 was the start of developing my writing style owo...and the downfall of keeping my word count around 5-7k hahahaaa)_

Okay next-

Ahhh, the modern au fic. 

Don’t worry, it wont be the only modern au fic, just not connected unless stated <))

I have mixed feelings with this piece becuuuuz I still haven’t practiced background. Which is a _disgrace_ considering my dad is an architect—but to be fair! He can’t draw people like me, soooo eyyy ;D

Oh yeah I went overboard with the coloring and shading. Just cuz, well, I haven’t drawn anything seriously before this piece

Thanks again to the one who requested this au ^w^ Very appreciated

<3 <3

So far, the servant au is my favorite oneshot I’ve written. Well, it’s no.2 cuz the a/b/o is first for the reason I really felt challenged when writing the world and the dynamics _(and heavily keepin’ it T rated at best lmaooo xD)_

It’s also the longest, but I already know I’ll write a request that might surpass 17k words _(i’m guessing by word count the servant au is around 17k words total xd)_

I have...like, 3 requests that have the potential to be a 2-3 parter, and I can’t wait to write those :D

Happy early Halloweeeeen~~ >:D

Vampire!Techno AU pog????

PS, can’t do a HP AU cuz...I’m not a fan. Never actually followed the story (i watched it all tho, but i was young and dumb), but I have to say that the Harry Potter AUs I’ve read so far is pretty cool and interesting! :D

I might try it out, with research of course, but the possibility is low xd

Sorry ‘bout that QvQ

I went off-topic :0

This fanart was, of course, inspired by their costumes in MCC 11. I legit went O-O when Techno literally flexed his costume

Like bruuuuh vampire au pogchamp

I also, went overboard, with the lighting, uwu

And I don’t know why I like the blur effect a lot lmao xD

That’s all I have for todaaaaay <3

Or this week, because I feel like this’ll be a weekly thing

Maybe

Probably not because I know me lol XD

Anyways, Imma yeet myself out now

Take care nerds <3

_(ps: must learn to keep my ramblings short, you’re here for the CONTENT, smh me)_


	3. reposttt

Hallooo :DD

How are you all doin’? :>

It's currently around 11pm when I posted this

Why so late?

Eatin' pizza with my fam, obviously, _pshhhh_ *waves hand dismissively*

Idk what else to say other than let’s just get straight to the fanarts lol x33

If you haven’t read the latest Mermaid AU _(merman, really)_ in the oneshot book then L :P

Kidding xD

Just know you spoiled the surprise, you loser 

This friggin’ fanart took me nearly a whole day _(sorta around 12 hrs?)_ if I combined the time I used to draw this. Probably the longest I’ve done so far for a drawing :0 _(prev record was 9 hrs)_

Let’s see... There were a total of 25+ layers, majority being clipped layers, a lot of usage of the blur tool, too many layers of decreasing the opacity...

What? Don’t know what the clipping layer is, my fellow artists?

Then get gud, nerd >:p

_(it’s pretty much an option to clip a layer on top of a layer that has stuff in it. you can only draw over that layer, almost like a lock in a way. what’s a lock, bruuuuuuuh. artist talk here lmaoo xD)_

Oh! I had to stalk through mermaid tail designs as well! ><

And if it wasn’t obvious, I purposely made Dream beautiful as heck because yes he’s a prince poooooog!!

Techno is deffo a God xDD

Oh yeah I never drew shirtless bois before, or any muscles whatsoever, so my inexperience with the male anatomy is OBVIOUS ㅠㅠ

To be fair, I’ve drawn more females the past 8 years I’ve been drawing anime-esque style so-

I’ll try to get gud I swear-

Ahem

The background is not even drawn by me pffft xD

It’s actually just an image on google that I enhanced _(idk the right word lol)._ The fun part was trying to blend in Dream and Techno’s normal base colors to appear as if they’re underwater

Okay next x3

Oh? Oh???

Fem!Dream AU pog????? Might consider writin’ this tbh >v>

I’m biased but I like my design on fem!Dream uwu

He? She? Dream be lookin’ so adorbs fam ToT

Short curly hair while genderbent was very, _very_ intentional. I dunno why I like giving Dream sandy blonde hair with curls instead of how other artists draw him. Y’know, with short dirty blonde hair

...But I'm like naaaaaah lemme just deviate B)

Last oneeeeee :D

Ahhh yes, the bestest power couple, duo, _best friends,_ and our favorite Kings with their head wear swapped uwu

I just drew this on the day I posted this _(it took only 3 hrs, feelin' good)_ and I gotta say, the amount of _fun_ I had with this particular pose was just _pogchamp_ maaan xD

I rarely draw two people in the same canvas so I was just experiementin’ heavily, especially when they're touching-ish. Plus the angle! 

I love the Dream Team, I love the SBI, b-b-but _Dreamnoblade_ ;-;

Give us more interactions in the future _pleasseeeee_ ToT

...At least I can write fanfics lmao xD

Don’t worry, I got ya fam >:)

Deffo give more dnb content because we’re starving for it amirite or amirite? <D

Anywaysss, that’s all I have for this week :D

I’m considering to make an instagram account for all the dnb fanarts—buuuuut also dreamharem and other mcyt fanarts just cuz I can’t resist I simp for them all okayyy

Gotta give Dream more love uwu

And his own harem lol xD

But a lot of dnb because it’s my #1 ship r u kiddin’ me y wouldn't I-

I might make it next week when I post the next chapter, we'll see :)

_(not the first time i made an account dedicated for fanarts of my own story...i only made one so far lol—so not a problem at all ^^)_

Welp! See you again next week maybe probably _I dunno_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Take care you muffin heads! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I said last chapter about imagining posting only twice a month?
> 
> Bruuuuuh, I only posted two chapters of this fanart book in the past month (october) LMAOOOOO XDDDDD


	4. fem!dreamnoblade uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah also I made the account :p

Nani, I updated the fanart book instead of my main oneshot fic??? *l’gasp???*

Eh, the reason is simple: I’m busy tryin’ to reach a deadline with a buncha projects _(F for respects pls)_ so I'm kinda stressed, and about the 2nd part of the Mermaid AU—I wanna take my time writing it :>

It’s gonna take some time because of a lot of things I’m planning on writing in it. Like, there are 3-ish arcs? Acts?? Idk man xD

Probably gonna be around 10k words again, or more

You know, I shouldn’t mention the word count cuz it might surpass the intended number of words I wanted :p

OkAY-

Moving on :D

Time for the femssssss~~

Repost of Fem!Dream! <3

Again, she cute owo

Fem!Techno pog???? :D

*whistles* (S)he an absolute _QUEEN_ amirite??

I changed the strands framing (his)her face compared to how my male ver because...

Uhh, it looks more feminine? xd

Honestly I didn’t change much with fem!Techno’s design. Maybe the bangs are more swished(?) or whatever the word is called lol xD

And bobs. Not forgetting the bobs :>

Red lipstick is pogchamp fam uwu _(tho lip balm is_ clearly _superior)_

Uhh... I think that’s all I can say to this. The fanart is pretty but since it’s mine it looks aight

Okie last one ^-^

Bestest girlfriends UWU :)) <3

Don’t touch Techno’s Huntress or the Queen will stab you with a sword :D

Like, a _wooden_ sword because your death will be even more pathetic <)

_Ahem-_

The angle is a little complicated to draw buuuut I managed! Yay! <DD

Long curly haired Techno pog and adorbs babie Dream pog uwu

Another wholesome fanart I’ve ever made, ugh, it’s cute TvT

...Yeah, idk what else to say. The fem!dreamnoblade fanart is cute af, that’s basically it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Time for some plugginssssss lmao xDD

Okay I made the Instagram account _(@suga_bloomlili pog ^^)..._ uhh same username as this ao3 account. It’s private soooo, you’re gonna have to dm me “dnb SIMP” so I know it’s the dnb readers ( ._.)

The fanart account is only for the dnb shippers _(and dreamharem stans—cough),_ okay? 

Okay :))

I’ll try to treat it as how I treat my other IG account—just spam whatever fanart comes in my head and then dip, maybe some _"exclusive content of the progress of a fanart or oneshot au"_ lol xD

Tho I won’t be too active this week, I think _(or this month in general sadge)_. I’ll try but, it depends c:

I’ll repost the already-made fanarts every once a day so it's all posted in the account. We’re good ^o^

Anyways- take care you muffin heads! <3

_(ps: dream betrays tommy omega sadge man what a twist let’s gooooo xDD)_


	5. Pocky Day :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy pog I made a dnb comic! :D
> 
> Fingers dead, feeling good

I drew a dreamnoblade comic instead of writing SMH-

To be fair, I was very stressed out so drawing is my way of relaxin’. A good little break for me :D

Can’t really write anything when I’m stressed ;c;

Anyway, I spent 11 hours on this in total.

*sigh* The things I do for the dnb shippers. What is wrong with me.

Not very experienced with comics even tho I used to dream of becoming a mangaka _(heccs no-)_

Not doin’ that again pog :DD

And Happy Pocky Day, I guess! I’ve never done this so idk lol x3

Suggested by someone, btw, so it’s not me at all :>

**Conclusion** : Dream, _don’t_ challenge Techno to Pocky. It’s a really bad idea when your boyfriend is simpin’ _hard_ and _whipped af-_

xD

I hope this makes up for not updating the oneshot. I just...feel kinda bad 👉👈

Anyways!

That’s all I have for this week, pretty much :>

Take care, you simping nerds! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (pluggin: instagram is @suga_bloomlili, dm “dnb simp” so i don’t get scammed, because imma be spamming wips and crap and future dreamharem when i’m free, i just feel comfy there okay haha cya gimme the clout-)


	6. Kid!Dreamnoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title said but also more :DD

Halloooo <D

How're you guys doin'?

Hope you're doin' well :3

I was supposed to do a certain theme, but I haven't made 3 complete pose ideas so that'll be shoved aside for the time being ^^

Let's get started tho xD

Starting with Techno and kid!Dream uwuwu

If it wasn't obvious, drawing them in this certain pose killed me, and I can't draw toes just yet xDD

Anyway-

I had so much fun drawing this owo. Mostly because, well duh I deffo love Dream _(tho i watch techno more, so that's balanced to me lmao xD),_ I wanted to draw him but-

Smol

Tiny

With oversized sleeves, aka sweater paws _(maybe hoodie paws?)_

And Techno looking so fond and adoring AFakaldjffhdskfhdsfh-

Headcanon that Techno feels as if he ate a sea of sugar at the sight of smol!Dream and will definitely kill anyone who even dares to touch a single strand of his blonde hair xD He'll deffo become a poet to compliment and encourage smol Dream TvT

Smol Dream will turn into a rose and hide his tiny face in his sleeves, but also give Techno a small hug and hide his red face in Techno's neck. And then he'll idolize his Techno even more

...My _hEART-_

Dream is babie and precious he's bestest boi must be protected fight me (ง'̀-'́)ง

...sometimes I wonder if it's weird to think that way but then remembered I'm a fan and a simp, so whatever xDD

Dream and kid!Techno UWUWU

When I was gonna draw this, I _immediately_ knew what Dream will do to tiny!Techno

Hug the heck out of him! >:3

Headcanon that Dream had his heart melting at the sight of tiny!Techno and would shower him all the praise and love he deserves _(because he's a simp and a fanboy you can't convince me)._ He'll become a fuming mother hen if someone said one bad thing about Techno and maybe hunt them down lmao xD

Tiny Techno would lowkey have a cute crush on older Dream and then run to smol Dream to tell him he's handsome and beautiful when he grows up

Smol Dream might faint XD

Last one :D

Smol!Dream and Tiny!Techno UWU

Dream's sleeves weren't supposed to be white but I can't help but add my design anyway so oh well xDD

I speedran this fanart today (when posting this), actually. In like, 2-ish hours which is POG!!!!

Speedran an art, feelin' good B))

...Honestly, this is just a wholesome update what the heck xD

Oh yeah! Inspired by a fellow artist from instagram and twitter. The kid!dreamnoblade idea was not from me _(tho i might write a childhood friends au where they meet as kids, fall in love as teenagers, and become hopeless simps as adults poggggg)_

That's all I have for this week

Take care you muffin heads <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-promo like a pro: Only a 20 percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili pog). So if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content I spit out, consider following (password is "dnb SIMPS). It's free, and you can always change your mind. Take care ^^
> 
> ...the way I freaking CACKLED when writing all that LMAOOOO xDDD
> 
> I'm gonna do this from now on if I mention my insta 
> 
> *w h e e z e*


	7. DNB DNB DNB POGGG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Dreamnoblade in one canvas eyyyyyyyyyy

Hallooooo you _simps-_

I mean everyone :D

I can't remember if I missed a week but then remembered I don't have a consistent update schedule with fanarts so nvm lol xD

I have nothing else to say so

Moving onnnnn~~~ <3 <3 <3

Be like Techno and get yourself a Dream to recharge after socializing for too long _LOL_ xDDD

This was just a sketch that was not really supposed to be shown here _(only on instagram ha-),_ but it featured both Dream and Techno so why not

Hate this kind of angle, btw

Actually, I hate drawing two or more people on one canvas in general. Period -.-

It's too hard man, I can't with the physical contact. It needs angle and I also hate angles xD

Just a King and a Hunter being soft for each other, your honor 🥺

They be slow dancing. Makes my heart go soft uwu

Okay so I used a reference for this one because, again, I canNOT with two ppl in a canvasssss X-X

Anyways bottom Dream supremacy just saying

_(but, like, minus the nsfw for me lmao xD)_

Okai last one :D

Pirate AU POGGGGG!!!! <DD

This is a fanart for a dnb fanfic here by scout (scout_eki), titled "Crystal Ships Are Sailing Out" and I hecking LOVE! UWU

Fun fact: My iPad died when I was checking the color balance and I almost had a heart attack

Thank you Procreate, I'm glad I married the right drawing app T.T

I also had a fun time designing the clothes! Sorta! Maybe!

...Google reference supremacy nerds. No one is original anymore B)

Okay that's all I have :L

Take care you muffin heads! <)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili pog). So if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content I spit out, consider following (password is "dnb SIMPS"). It's free, and you can always change your mind. Take care ^^
> 
> (ps: techno posted something even tho it's a highlight I'LL TAKE IT!!!)
> 
> (pps: i love ranboo now he's hilarious xD)


	8. eyyyy almost forgot (what a great title)

Hi yes I almost forgot to update this book

I've been too preoccupied with...ugh, homeschool work so aklsdfladhfhfa-

A heads-up, I don't think I'll be updating the dnb oneshot book for a while u.u

Reason: I can't concentrate lol

I need a clear head to write the oneshots since they have a lengthy plot and a lot of scenes that connect well lmao xD

I won't discontinue, don't worry <3

Moving onnnnn~~

Have some married husbandos UWU

As you can see, I'm very crap at dresses and I could've done more detail but I have no patience to do such a thing. SMH 

Also yes Dream as the bride is a big yesser from me, uh-huh, very pogchamp, smile :))))

Cat boi Dre and his very whipped boyfie =OwO=

Someone protecc this precious blob

I wanna say Techno but I think Dream accidentally killed him with cuteness you guys :/

Very sadge T.T

Last one <D

Heat Waves but Dreamnoblade version 👀👀👀

I've never read Heat Waves and I don't plan to. I stan bottom Dre and I don't ship dnf 😔✊

This is actually a fanart of a fanart by Mell uwu

I just redrew it ^^

No shade to dnf shippers but dnb + bottom Dream supremacy B)))

I think that's all I have, lol xD

Cya, nerds! >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili pog). So if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content I spit out, consider following (password is "dnb simp". dm me that owo). It's free, and you can always change your mind. Take care ^^
> 
> (ps: i don't watch dream smp, aka just techno really and some of ranboo, for almost 2 weeks and i miSSED THE AMOUNT OF DNB INTERACTION ARE YOU KIDDING ME WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TOT)


	9. 2021 POG

Eyyyyyyy sup everyone!!

IT'S 2021 WOOHOOOOOO!!! XD

Hope everyone's doin' aight owo

I've been busy lately because of a big project I'm doing, I'll tell some more later, but also!

I'll be back with making oneshots, I swear it won't be 10k+ words I swear XDDD

Anywhoo, let's start ^w^

Dream lost a bet and had to wear this dress for Christmas. As you can tell, Techno is smug af and had _his_ Christmas present early uwuwu

This was drawn for Christmas last...month/year/idk lmao xP

I could've made a Christmas fanart chapter but I'm too lazy to think of diffo poses man, I'm not that creative :L

I'm also not used to drawing this kind of pose, too, so I tried xP

Google references are literally a life saver, tysm uwu

Oh yeah I also speedran this fanart in an hour before Christmas ended pepelaugh

My fingers hurt

NEXT!!

I welcome 2021 with this as my first fanart of the year!! 

Of course it was Dreamnoblade, why the hecc not? B)))

I also realized that despite being a big DnB shipper... I rarely draw them kissing lmaooooo

What kind of shipper and fanartist am I???

_*w h e e z e*_

Not @ me avoiding feet btw. I know, I know, I'll practice soon enuff =3=

Last one~~

Priscilla's Marriage Request but Dreamnoblade ver ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I was on a manhwa spree the last few weeks and after being told (sorta) about this one, oKAY I SEE DNB ALL OVER THISSSSSS

THEY

Techno as Kian AND with blue eyes kjashfkajdfkjsdfjkf

_*scream*_

IT'S SO CUTE AND PERFECT I'M SORRY FOR FREAKING OUT XDD

ANd Dream...as Priscilla...

_*f a i n t s*_

He can step on me. Please, this man has my entire heart and I already love Prisiclla as well

Yo imagine the dresses

:OOOOO

Okay imma stop or my heart will go boom kekw x333

Oh yeah! Off topic-

I'm workin' on an original story, it's partially the reason why I haven't been writing for the oneshot book much ><;

The story is still a wip, and it's really my first ever original because I hardcore avoid making og fics for a long time lmao

Ofc, with the help of my co-author uwu, she deserves the cred a LOT

Buuuut I'll still write for dnb. As if I can move on from those two idiots, no worries

Smh my head man

If you're interested in my upcoming story...uhh, still unsure when we'll post it. Maybe later this year lmao idk yet. It'll be posted on Wattpad and Quotev btw :3

I'm just...praying we'll actually stick with 6k words lmao XDD

ANYGay

THat's all I have <D

Take care of yourself, you nerdssss <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili pog). So if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content of dnb I spit out, consider following (password is "dnb simp". dm me that owo). It's free, and you can always change your mind. Take care ^^
> 
> (ps: finally watched the festival stream and AHHHHH TEAM CHAOS TEAM CHAOS THE FOOD WE'RE GETTING FINALLYYYYYY)


	10. New art style POG

I-

I updated so soon, it hasn't even been a week yet xDDD

Please blame my new art style guys. I'm a simp for it lolol

I should really stop xD

Moving on-

Back to the High School AU UwU

Yes, I'm contemplating about writing their date _(spoiler alert oopsie daisy Uwu)_

Anyways

NEW ART STYLE MAKES THEM LOOK SOFTTTTT

Look at Dreammmm TOT

Precious best boi must protecc green blob manipulative villain bastard at all cost I shall simp until I dip outta this fandom 

_(What fandom? I'm mostly biased with Dream and Techno lmaooo-)_

Technoooooooooobun and wearing glasses *straight-up dies*

I love him too he's my King Blood for the Blood God POG!!

I need to stop or else I'm gonna go on a ranting spree about why I love these two block nerds

Dream but he switches looks with Techno _(at least my designs-)_ entirely

*dies the 2nd time*

Look at _himmmmmmm_ T^T

Dream's such a pretty Disney Princess amirite?

He doesn't know what to do with all that hair lol xD

Except he's pretty. He's vv pretty. _So_ incredibly pretty. *chef's kiss*

I'll die for him periodt

Oh yes, Techno isn't getting out of this alive either >w>

Technoblade but he switches looks with Dream

*dies the 3rd time*

I'm so used to drawing Techno with long hair _(because long hair Techno supremacy-)_ that when I was about to draw Techno next, I literally went O-O when I finished the sketch

MY VER OF TECHNO LOOKS SO GOOD WITH SHORT HAIR _WHATT_

He's pissed off that his hair had to be cut off instead of wearing a wig lmao

Okay honestly, I had so much fun with both of these fanarts xD

My new art style just _begs_ me to go crazy with hair and I love it so much

_(Then again, you can blame manhwas for teaching me how to draw hot guys and now Techno looks like a hecking male lead PFFFFHAHAA-)_

Ngl I feel like I changed my art style completely by ACCIDENT XD

Oh well! I love the thin lines and water color-like coloring uwu

This is an art style I've always wanted to do but didn't know how until recently pepelaugh

Aaaand that means I'm gonna stop. Holy muffins, I literally drew 7 artworks this entire week _(it's not even over yet what-)_

Still kinda feel bad I left the oneshot book on an unofficial hiatus tho xd

Will be back soon!

Cya, you muffin heads! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili pog). So if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content of dnb I spit out, consider following (password is "dnb simp". dm me that owo). It's free, and you can always change your mind. Take care ^^
> 
> (ps:...actually there's nothing much to say other than here, have some more dnb content from me lol xD)


	11. Genderbend Genderbent Genderbender idk-

This is gonna be the last one I swear- xD

I've been drawing nonstop the past 6 days geez

Like the title mentioned, lol, the QUEENS are coming back UWU

Annnnd! There's gonna be _FIVE_ fanarts this time. 

Yeah I went overboard with dnb fanarts :p

Oh! Ps, I think I'll have to hold off the oneshot book for another month because I have to admit defeat- I can't write on _anything_ except my ipad keyboard TvT _(can't with my dad's laptop cuz slow af, and my brother uses his gaming laptop 24/7 so nope)_

They keyboard's been broken for a month now. SMH MAN AHHHASKAKFHKA-

Sadge. I really miss writing Dreamnoblade UmU I still have lots of requests I wanna finish ughhhh

Oh well, that just means more fanart I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It's still more food for the shippers, which is good enuff for me >:3

Let's just start.

Girl Dream and fem Techno being pretty girlfriends uwu

Get yourself a Techno who looks at Dream like she's the most precious littol puppy in the world QwQ

Might I add, why they gotta look so pretty man? xD

The world's unfair huhu T3T

OKay next :p

Fem!Techno and Dream being soft for each other UWU

I vaguely remember someone suggesting a pile of fanarts like this. It sounded fun and I finally had the inspiration to do it! >:DD

Anyways

Awwwwwwwww why Dream gotta be cute all the time? TwT

I headcanon that any cute thing Dream does, fem!Techno's just gonna blush and melt and wish she could hide and protecc him forever lmao xD

Dream's gonna be a successful fanboy man LOL! Like he's such a big dork and has a big idol crush on the badass Queen. He's literally just a puppy and acts like one around her. Just- admires her but at the same time their rivalry is deadly

Maybe fem!Techno falls in love that way lmao. She's whipped and Dream's such a simp L

He also a sleepy uwu chaotic boi who's sleeping on Techno's comfy shoulders

And then there's fem!Techno who's ready to _behead_ everyone who dares come close to her sunshine boyfie Uwu

That's how I imagine their dynamic to be if I ever try writing an AU of this lmao xD

And yes

Dream's still the bottom

Idk how that works but he's the bottom even with fem!Techno you can't change my mind ever

Just _LOOK_ AT HIMMM safjkafjkhfajhfk-

Now for the last one! :DD

Girl!Dream and Techno being wAY TOO CUTE AND SOFT _AHHHHHHH-_

 _LOOK_. AT THESE TWO. ARE YOU LOOKING???

They're giving off so much soft couple vibes you guys Q-Q

Girl Dream is no doubt the smollest out of the four of them. She tol but smol TvT

Holy muffins tho, girl Dream is infinitely cute like whyyyyy- someone protecc this adorable bean u.u

Headcanon that Techno's a complete SIMP. He's gonna always look at Dream with a lovey-dovey gaze man, cringe xD

Then again, who wouldn't when Dream looks like a fluffy cotton candy???

You can deffo headcanon girl!Dream's an absolute sweetheart uwu. She's like a dedicated fangirl who can also beat everyone's ass in a contest _(looks like a cinnamon roll, can kill you omegalul-)_

Techno's gonna get a heart attack at this point XDD

Yeah, don't touch his smol cinnamon roll uWu

If fem!Techno's gonna behead you, Techno's just gonna stab you in the heart

Oh wait, you'll still die instantly either way

Oh well!¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Anyways

Girl Dream is smol. That's about it

Look at the height difference man xD

So cuuuuuuuute~~~

And in conclusion to all these fanarts-

DREAMNOBLADE POWER COUPLE POGGGG!!

_(also bottom dream supremacy- *COUGH COUGH*)_

OKAY THAT'S ALL I HAVE

I has to go now :T

I need to speedrun homeschoolwork xP

Take care nerds <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili pog). So if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content of dnb I spit out, consider following (password is "dnb simp". dm me that owo). It's free, and you can always change your mind. Gimme the clout you idiots
> 
> (ps: here's a link i guess? tho you still need the password :3 https://www.instagram.com/suga_bloomlili/)
> 
> (pps: imma just take a break from drawing dnb lmao xD who knows, i'll probs draw again anyway cuz i suck at keepin' promises and probs means i'm procrasinating hA-)


	12. Role Swap Role Swap Role Swap POG

Halloooooo everyone! <D

Back with anotherrrr chapterrrr uwu

What do I mean with the title??

You'll fine out uwu

...I really put "fine" instead of "find" huh-

Yeah I haven't moved on from these two asjkdhashfkfha-

I'm calling this a Role Swap AU _(not original i know, ty ty uwu)_ and yes, I plan on writing an actual fic of it when I get the chance

_(correction: when my keyboard gets fix *COUGH COUGH*)_

And no, it's not an actual story, it's just a series of oneshots/scenarios and whatnot. It'll be fun!

Like, imagine Dream being the Prince(cess), all calm, hecking pretty af and wears a mask to conceal his beauty and freaking dances with the sword, and oh my muffins that long hair-

And then there's Techno, all aggressive, reckless, smirks about 93248947 times, literally the most dangerous Hunter out there, and THAT SHORT HAIR THO-

AHem

Moving on

MORE PRINCE(ESS) DREAM GUYS!!! LOOK AT HIM *cries*

His smile is so precious I wanna keep him happy and maybe braid his hair UmU

Why did I make a guy look prettier than us girls tho? I feel offended despite being the one who drew him in the first place xD

And speaking of pretty, I tryharded the hair and trust me, I regretted it HEAVILY xP

At least I survived 

Smh

Why did I give Hunter Techno glasses and slicked-back hair

Why

I metaphorically didn't survive this

I also didn't survive drawing glasses and slicked-back hair in general because I've never drawn it a lot _(or just drawing it in general-)_

THIS MF LOOKIN' GOOD AF AND HE KNOWS IT-

LOOK AT THAT SMALL _SMIRK_

B r u U u U u U h h

How does Prince(ess) Dream survive this man, geez *smh*

Oh wait no he didn't survive either KEKW XDDDD

Techno really pulled a kabedon huh. This confident and smug and good-looking _son of a-_

cOugH-

Last one :D

Fanart for a fic here titled "falling into love." by dre_amer UWU

This was already posted in the 2nd chapter of that fic, but I'll also smack it here to give 'em the clout 

*insert Techno's "heh heh heh" evil chuckle*

I'm kidding

Idk how it works man xD

Anyways, I love this scene from the fic mostly because the image I had in my mind compared to every other scene was the easiest lmaooo

I can't background or do lighting guys

I just blur it and add bright airbrushes xD

Read the fic if you haven't! If not, the hecc are you doin'??

[Here uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744338/chapters/70482138)

Anyways, that's all :P

CYA YOU NERDSSS! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili pog). So if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content of dnb I spit out, consider following (password is "dnb simp". message me that owo). It's free, and you can always change your mind. Gimme the clout you idiots >:p
> 
> (ps: THANK QUACKITY FOR HIS RECENT JACKBOX STREAM OH MY GOD THE AMOUNT OF DNB INTERACTIONS WE GOT FED POGGG!!!)
> 
> (pps: also, did techno really have to go hard against dream and then win the entire game and the reward ended up being useless anyway? bruuuh oh my god xDD only techno can do that. he really can tryhard any game)


	13. redesigns? redesigns.

Yeahhhhh I redesigned their looks

Why?

Well, that's a good question-

Honestly idk I just wanted to add more detail and give it a more fantasy/medieval-ish kinda feel lmao xDD

Wait I'm supposed to show you-

Eyyyyyy look at our favorite KING THE BLADEEEE

Finally got around to actually make him look like a King _(and maybe a prince depending on the oneshot i'm writing lmao)_

And yes, the blue was based on his new-ish skin xD

Might I add, I didn't want a lot of red 

True story, I really went heyyyyyyyyy

Techno looks good in blue

...hE LOOKS GOOD IN BLUE WAIT-

And bam, that's his color palette from me uwu

Will my fingers die if I draw the next few fanarts with this design instead?

Yeah

What about it

xDDD

Instead of a hoodie, I gave him a cloak to make him look more mysterious and cool like a Hunter Uwu

Why don't I always draw the mask when that's how everybody else draws him?

...uhh, I made Dream look really pretty so how can I not show his face??? >:D

Dream is cute okay I love him and I'll die for him

As in, irl Dream and this Dream(??)

Idk what I'm saying at this point but I simp for him regardless xDDD

Their somewhat casual wear if you can call it that???

Well, only Dream has a simplified version while I just gave Techno a belt harness because.

If I'm too impatient or lazy to draw their "main designs" _(aka King Techno and Hunter Dream lol idk either)_

I'll just do these UwU

Holy muffins I've been drawing too much can i stop or something-

Right when I thought I can take a break from drawing my mind and fingers immediately go MORE DNB DO IT DO IT

SMH man

But I tried my best to design their new looks with the help of literally scrolling down google and copying some designs and mixing them LMAO XD

I'm not original, trust me <D

Last two! :3

Dream wearing Techno's formal wear uwuwuwu

I wanted to practice drawing Techno's design more to also test my patience and remembering detail, so I thought yoooo why not have adorable Dre wearing Techno's clothes??? 

It's gonna look a little too big on him amirite??

AND HE LOOKS SO CUTE LOOK AT HIM GUYS-

Gahhhhhh why did I make him look so cute look at his smileeeee awwwwwwww he's an adorable babyyy TmT

Must protecc, fight me if you disagree (ง'̀-'́)ง

Techno's reaction to Dream wearing his formal clothes and lmao he's such a mood- 

*w h e e z e*

What a simp man

Can't relate to this guy more than I do now at this moment KEKW XD

Will I ever stop drawing like 6-9 fanarts a week?

Idk, depends on my mood hehehe ^^

Cya nerds! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili pog). So if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content of dnb I spit out, consider following (password is "dnb simp". message me that owo). It's free, and you can always change your mind. Gimme the clout you nerrrrrds >:p
> 
> (ps: i have nothing to say other than yoooo guess who's tryin' to write a new chapter???)
> 
> (pps: ME! >:D)


	14. moar fanarttttt uwu~

Oh Lili

Will you ever stop drawing?

...

Probably not lmao get outta here

I meannnnn I did say I'll update if I have 3 fanarts ready soooo

Why am I always having a crisis whenever I update man, whether it's a new chapter or more fanarts kekw XDDD

And yoooooo might update the oneshot book soon *wink wink*

Err, no not next week. Not guaranteed yet lol xD

Anywayyyy

Moving on ^^

First fanarttttt~~

Dreamnoblade girlfriends but in bikinis UWU

Might I add, when I drew this _(actually, when i try to drawm fem!dnb in general)_ I somehow forget my ability to draw women

Despite drawing them for nearly _half my life_

I think dnb _(male ver)_ ruined it for me lmaooo xDDD

They're already hot as guys but instead of cute, I also made the fems _hotter_ xDDD

Anyways!

Yeah, I got so lost drawing their swimwear because I never actually draw girls in their swimwear a lot ( ._.)

I only drew it once, and that was back in 2018 and never attempted it again

L

Can I get an L in the chat :L

Not @ fem!Techno looking ready to punt anyone who dares looking at her tiny girlfriend's body OwU

Hope they look gud tho uwu, I tried >w<

Catboy!Dream in thigh highs _*le dies*_

Requested by Tressa _(aka In_Much_Stress uwu)_

For inspiration?? Idk but here you go, and have sum more food from me, fellow simps and fans (^O^)b

I swear every time I draw Dream in any animal hybrid form or whatever _(what r u talkin' about I only drew it twice lmao),_ he _HAS_ to wear thigh highs!!!

_AHem-_

Ya think I left out Techno's reaction? _Nahh_ fam

Have a flustered/conflicted/constipated Techno while a curious catboy!Dre in thigh highs advance towards him with innocent intent uwu 

Yes, Techno's hair looks very playable. It long and _PINK_

_SUCK IT PIG MANNNN_

YOU DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE >:DDD

Also, Dream saying "Nya"

.

Shall I commit decease or _die_

Oh wait that's the same thing

I mean I kinda wanna pet him if Techno won't

But nahhh, he probs won't let me QwQ I _kinda_ treasure my life as much as I hate it, so lemme keep my hand tyvm U.U

Tho Technoooo, _eyyyy_ our fav anarchist potato King

You okay there buddy? xDD

Why are you trying so hard to look away?

_*w h e e z e*_

Okay now gotta go I really wanna write more B))

Take care you muffin heads! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili pog). So if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content of dnb I spit out, consider following (password is "dnb simp". message me that owo. but on the phone cuz idk about pc ><;;). It's free, and you can always change your mind. Ey! Follow me! :D
> 
> (ps: i'm speedrunning writing btw, just lettin' ya know uwu. but on my dad's slow laptop, so not really speed. L)
> 
> (pps: we has now adopted a puppy and as a 100% cat person, i dON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AHHHH I HAVE NO ENERGY GUYS-)


	15. cat dre? maid dre. ROADTRIP POG??? ROADTRIP POG!!!!

Huh, I actually didn't update twice last week. How pog!!! :DDDD

Anywayssss, I've been busy _(haha aren't we all and hate it-)_

And probs lazy to update now that my fanart drawing spree energy is gone uwu

I'm not gonna be drawing 7-9 fanarts in a week again lmao xD

Let's just move onnnn~~

Catboy Dream? Maid Dream?? 

WHY NOT BOTH :DDDD

Got a little help and made the maid outfit a little Japanese-styled because yES

Also

Of course

✨T h i g h h i g h s✨

...Reminder that this is all for fun :P

Anyways

I love Dream. UwU

HAHA TECHNODED L

Someone deffo blackmailed/forces/bribed/convinced Dream to wear the maid outfit _(and also become a cat hybrid haha i wonder who did THAT one-)_ just to see how Techno will react

The man straight up hecking D I E D

We feel you, Techno. We feel you, it's okay 

*s o b*

Dream is too cute ahhhh I love him sm UmU

*holds gently*

Must protecc

And also bully

Because Dream is still a homeless teletubby

(edit: almost forgot he’s in prison. i is very sadge as a dream apologist UmU vv sad u3u)

xDDD

_People change like the tides in the ocean, at least I think, or am I dead wrong~?_

I actually speedran this honking fanart in 30 minutes after the song was released and yES I ALSO LISTENED TO THE DAMN SONG FOR 30 MINUTES ON REPEAT AKSJFHLAHFKLSJ-

PLEASE I DIED MY FAV GREEN BLOB CAN SING HE SOUNDS SO GOOD AHHHHHH-

As you can see, I haven't moved on~! <3

...I'm trying so hard not to go on another ranting spree of me just screaming and crying and rolling in my bed and _bawling_

At least mentally cuz I won't actually do that irl xD

Ofc, it's not a perfect song, and in my opinion it's genuinely not that bad for his debut song! :D

OH YEAH AND IMO THIS IS NOW MY FAV SONG-

I legit went on a roadtrip yesterday _(on Saturday, and no worries we went to the mountains alone pls social distance everyone-)_ and I _blasted_ this damn song on my dad's car and in my headphones

Also yessss, idol Dream is now canon guys and as a former _(sorta, i’m not an avid fan like before lol)_ kpop fan, I am-

_✨T h r i v i n g✨_

I chose the right fandom. Ty again to my brother who introduced me to both Dream and Techno

(~ u3u)~

Also not @ Lego Maestro actually posting a kpop lyric format for the song pffFFFFTLMAOOOO XDDDD

Oh! Btw, before I go bye bye-

Someone asked if I could do like a tutorial of how I draw my new art style

_(yes, i'll literally just take screenshots of each step/layer and what i do lol-)_

Would guys mind if I posted that as the next chapter or two? I won't mind if some of you wanna copy my style or try it out in your own way.

It's just inspired by those simplistic sketch/doodle styles from anime fanarts/artworks lol

The style is just aesthetic af to me so like,,, spread the style man uwu

Anyways, take care you muffin heads~ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili pog). So if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content of dnb I spit out, consider following (password is "dnb simp". message me that owo. but on the phone cuz idk about pc ><;;). It's free, and you can always change your mind. Cmon guys, you get a good privilege. Early access and info of whatever the heck I'm drawing uwu
> 
> (ps: guess who's gonna update the oneshot book soon? >w>)
> 
> (pps: guess whose keyboard's still broken? QwQ)


	16. valentine's day comic POG!!! <D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blep :P
> 
> Suddenly became Skeppy

First and foremost-

I swear to the Blood God _**DO NOT REPOST MY FANARTS ANYWHERE UNDERSTAND?**_

If I see them somewhere out there in social media I'm gonna private this fanart book to users only, delete this update, or delete the entire book in general

This is just for the dnb simps/shippers and no one else

_Okay?_

Okay ^3^

Anyways...

Eyyyyyy I speedran a Valentine's Day dnb comic!! :DDD

Total hours taken to make this damn comic was almost _17hrs_ what the honk 

...

Yeah idk either. I had to choose between finishing the comic or finish writing the next part of the chapter because both sounded amazing to post on a love-filled day ya know?

But alas, I was too occupied during the weekend and today _(sunday, the day i updated, valentine's day uwu-)_ was just as busy 

But I usually miss special holidays when it came to updating sooo I deffo had to speedrun some content for the fellow dnb simps u3u

_(i may or may not have stayed awake 'til 4am to finish outlining the damn comic instead of writing-)_

Smh man

The things I do just for my fellow simps u.u

You're all so damn lucky xDD

Anywhooo, enjoy the not-really mini comic OwU

Technoblade's Guide To Shut Your Lover From Going On A Planning Spree For Valentine's Day

And can we give Dream an award for surviving this man? Amen U.U

And yes, the reason it took almost 24hrs in total to make was that I was basically drawing _10 PANELS WITH FULL FRAME_

I also had to duplicate some panels to keep it similar but also change some expressions and movements which hurt me so much _ahhhhh I'm never doing this again-_

So, individually, they can be solo fanarts with or without a comic idea. If that made any sense- I'm delirious and exhausted okay

I'm not even good at English _(i also have a mild dislike for the subject u g h-)_ it's not my first language don't judge me T.T

...And I'm very not experienced with drawing side/profile view btw, it's really hard. I think that's why I rarely draw them kissing lmao xD

Idk how to side/profile view ha ha

And my fingers hurt more when coloring the whole thing

_*cries*_

OH, almost forgot-

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAYYYYYY <DDD

I wish you all a happy and safe and comfortable day! Whether you're single, with a lover, or with your family and friends! And I'd also like to add how thankful I am for all of your support! In both my oneshot book and fanart book :3

I could go on a ranting spree about how hecking _happy_ I am for joining this fandom and community and how two block nerds always made my day but I hate being wholesome now so _no thank you._ Just take my gratefulness and leave me to rot alone. >:P

Stay strong and pog dnb community >;D

Take care you muffin heads! <3

_Okay lemme pass out now-_

I'm kidding.

But it's tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on Instagram (@suga_bloomlili u3u). So if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content I spit out, consider following (message me "dnb simps" ^^). It’s free, and you can always change your mind. I swear I can still make good content ><;;
> 
> (ps: i love and hate techno for streaming at 12am-)
> 
> (pps: man do i feel mentally exhausted but i feel satisfied with the comic >:3)
> 
> (ppps: again, don't respost. i'm warning you. please T-T)


	17. haha royalty au go b r r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, when I popped off uwu

Eyyyy I kinda forgot about the fanart book because I was focused on speedrunning the Royalty AU haha OOPS-

Buuuut I'm back _(here)_ so lemme just complain about every single fanart I drew for this TWOshot

Like rn, so I won't stall cuz there's literally a total of 8 fanarts 

Smh man, I don't understand me at this point =3=

I planned on repostin' the fanarts after I published pt2 but uhh

...I kinda forgot, until a comment mentioned it 

*nervous laughter*

Haha whoopsie doopsies ^^;;;

_OH YEAH ALSO SPOILERS TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE NEW ROYALTY AU BOTH PARTS_

(to the very few who didn't know and i'm kinda smh-ing at you- yes i also write and it's a dnb oneshot book over 110k words with only 12 parts on the day i posted this *cries in inconsistent writing*)

Ahhhh the first flashback scene uwu

Tbh I started writing this au back in the first week of January lmao

It's just my keyboard started to die at that point I went >:O

So my hiatus went longer for absolutely no reason and I had no but to write on my dad’s slow laptop *sob*

I had the first flashback scene just waiting there in my docs, staring at me while I stare back mind black with no ideas

Also I headcanon in all the au's I'll write that Dream was taller than Techno when they were childs. Ofc, Techno's growth spurt go b r r after that uwuwu

Andddd I might start drawing Techno as a piglin hybrid than hooman tbh. I like drawing his pointy ears xDD

Oh yeah- must protecc precious best boi and adorable pwince Y.Y

Yoooooo ngl I liked this fanart when I was done. Like loooook at it TwT

LOOK HOW HAPPY THEY ARE GUYS *s o b*

Will I die for them yES I WILL DIE FOR THEM-

*stares at my birth date*

...oKAY MAYBE NOT NOW I STILL HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR TBH SORRY >q>

Oh yeah I hate feet btw uwu

U g h I know I told myself I'm too lazy and busy to actually practice and improve my drawing skillz but-

F e e t & s h o e s

Fineeeeeeee 

Fine yourself a future lover who looks at you the way Techno looks at the damn ring U3U

Yes I said fine and I'm keeping it

It was a typo but I went e h

Oh, I wanted to add a desk but then remembered I suck at perspective and drawing anything other than hoomans

:P

Technobun and Technoglasses btw is vERY POGGGG B))))

Can I say this is like my 3rd fav fanart in the au?

Because H U G S

I freaking canNOT draw hugs like because, ofc, perspective (i think that's involved?) and body contact mannnnn >x<

And the way Dre is sitting- I struggled with that sitting angle for at least 20-30mins straight like SMH MY HEAD BRUH

But I feel proud of this >:3

Also Techno looks,,,

He looks happy fam come one. Come on

AND LONG HAIR POG

I had to actually design the damn dress with the power of using google >:')

And tbh it looks...simple lmao

Just lotsa frills and making it sorta faded with smol gold glitters uwu. And ngl, I feel like it'll look really pretty irl

I mean,, for once I find my own design pretty so that's an accomplishment lol xDD

And yes, Dream is deffo a Disney Princess here. LOOK. AT HEEE

Stop being so cute Dream I'm a huge simp like please TOT

Nothing much to be explained other than uwu

Oh yeah, this particular flashback took me...idk, 3-4 days to actually finish?

It's just the way I write emotions is pretty much imagining myself to be in their place and what their thought process would be. That's how I nail the feels I write lmao x3

Believe me when I say I bs'ed at least the first half of the flashback. I felt absolutely nothing writing that and just forcing myself to write _something_ xDDD

In the end, I nailed(?) it >:33

Oh and I still hate profile view auisfshadiahlisfajdg-

THIS IS PROBS MY FAV FANART HANDS DOWN OKAY LEMME BE BIASED MAN

I nearly struggled drawing the damn dress again AND Techno's formal design that I kept on going back and forth on reference TvT

The struggle was real XD

I'm getting used to Techno's new design anyway. OH! I forgot to mention- but I'll only use his new design in royalty-themed aus rather than any, uh, like dsmp or minecraft-ish, if ya know what I mean

Because one, hard af to draw with the details it actually takes me at least 20mins just to sketch xd

And two, I still like the first design, plus his very royal mantle I rarely draw so *srhug*

Yes I spelt shrug right

OKAY LAST ONE

Surprisingly enuff, this last one took only 8hrs total when I checked the replay

...Oh yeah and also 2 days

:'P

As you can see, I still suck at backgrounds I had a big crisis over it. It looks so pathetic like a weak attempt at making a bg I swear lmaoooo xDDDD

I mildly dislike lighting, too. I'm terrible at blending the colors with the mood and background u g h h h h h h

This was actually finished back in Feb8 cuz I planned on the royal au to have only one part but heyyyyy

You know me by nowwwww <DDDDD

When the request wasn't even that detailed, just Dream in a gown/crossdressing

But then boom, suddenly it's over 30k words and split into 2 parts

At this point, it's gonna take a year to finish all the requests SMH

...weLL GOOD FOR ME CUZ I WANNA STAY IN THIS FANDOM (again, just mostly dre and tech and everything else is secondary uwu) FOR A LONG TIME 

Not a problem tbh when a Dream and Technoblade exist UwU

I've never simped for a youtuber (other than one) so hard and how much I genuinely support them and what they do TwT

Anyways, that's all I have for toodayyyy

Will start working on the next chapter and a...sorta tutorial on how I draw? Idk how that's gonna work by only screenshots but sure lemme see what I can do xD

Take care you muffin heads! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on Instagram (@suga_bloomlili u3u). So if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content I spit out, consider following (message me "dnb simps" ^^). It’s free, and you can always change your mind. Wassup, wanna gib me my clout *winky faceu*
> 
> (ps: i want my keyboard oh-so desperately why you do dis-)


End file.
